A Riddle's Answer
by The Little Lost Lamb
Summary: A witch from our modern day time is brought back to 1942 by the Dark Lord himself. TomRiddlexOC
1. Chapter One

"_Come to me. Find me."_

A young girl rolled around disturbed in her bed, seemingly unable to sleep. Her blonde hair spread out on her pillows, like a halo around her head. Every second a body part moved restlessly not finding a single comfortable spot.

"_Come to me." _

The silky voice urged evolving into a much more rough and demanding tone. Almost as if it were becoming impatient with her reluctance.

"_Find me."_

The girl sat up quickly, eyes glazed from the whispers of sleep. She slipped her pale legs out from under the warm covers, only to barely register the shiver cause by the cold bare floor.

"_Come to me. Find me. I am waiting..."_ The voice trailed off enticing the girl enough to reply.

"Where do I find you?" She whispered not wanting to wake her parent's next door. The walls were thin and they were light sleepers.

"_Follow my voice." _It answered softly enrapturing the girl's curiosity. The girl made no sound as she slipped from the room and down the dark hallway. Snores echoed from out of her brothers, sisters and parent's rooms slightly calming her nerves._"Good girl."_ The voice encouraged and the girl noted it had a rather masculine tone.

"Robert?" Though the question sounded like her mother was asleep it was clearly addressed to the girl's father.

"Go back to sleep." The girl's father hushed. The next sound heard was the creaking of bed springs as the man climbed out of bed. She barely had twenty seconds till her father would catch out of bed and had unanswerable questions. _**Oh, I was just following a voice in my head. No, honestly I don't need to go see Mr. Collins again on Monday. **_For all the girl cared that man [Mr. Collins] could go rot in hell.

"_Hide in the closet."_ The voice prompted as the girl stood in the middle of the hallway. She didn't need to be told twice and quickly complied to the demand. It took about five steps to get to the closet and a little bit of muscle to open it. A dark black nook awaited to consume her body but the girl didn't even bother to hesitate. As soon as the closet clicked shut, her father stumbled out of his bedroom. He clearly had no idea of what had gone on ten seconds before and proceeded to stagger down the rest of the dark hall. Once she had confirmed his safe arrival in the kitchen, she slipped out of the tiny closet.

"_Come to me. Hurry." _It was only that voice that inspired the girl to stick to the shadows as her father could have caught in a second. He may have been half asleep but he knew a living person from an ordinary wall. From the view as she passed the open door, her father was bent looking in the fridge for the last piece of pie her mother had hide. _**I guess he just couldn't ignore his midnight cravings. **_The girl shook her head but continued on in alarm that the voice would stop calling out to her.

"_Faster." _The voice spoke wrapping the girl in a delicious, pleasureful emotion. The girl's held her breath as she gripped the front door's handle, turning it slowly. As if on que a loud creak shot through the house most likely waking everyone from slumber, yes, it had been just that loud.

"_Grab the book!" _The voice urged forcefully, sending a strong gust of what felt like magic. _**But a voice can't have magic unless it's a person, and that person had to be a wizard. And if it was a person, by any chance, why would they want me to grab the book? Even then I don't see a stupid- **_**oh.**The girl thought as she looked down on her porch. There laid a dark brown leather book, settling peacefully into her welcome mat. She could openly feel the magic radiating off it as well causing her to rethink the whole plan.

"_Grab the book! Now!" _The voice repeated, a lot more persuasive this time around. Though this voice [Wizard] had been quite forceful, something in her told her to trust him. She had to be near this person because otherwise she would literally never feel complete. And if the person was offering to allow her to meet him, then she would take that option and no other. _**This is some crazy shit. **_

"Wait! Don't touch it!" The young girl didn't even turn back to see her father racing towards her, wand in hand. She, instead, hastily bent down and picked up the book off the floor.

"_Good girl." _The voice replied finally content with the situation. The girl sighed happily not even bothering to be panicked about the world turning grey and losing all sense of direction. Only the thought of being transported to this mysterious voice could calm her down enough to fall asleep. And so she did, her eyes fluttered shut hiding the grey orbs. _Good girl. _The voice echoed in her mind.

_Good Girl._

_+ In actual reasoning it only took her about thirty seconds to get from Long Beach, New York 2009 to London, England 1942. Ah the wonders of magic. Though his voice had gently coerced the girl into falling unconscious, it was actually the fact of traveling nearly four thousand miles then being sent back about sixty years into the past that knocked her out. I guess that does a lot to a person. _


	2. Chapter Two

"Theresa, love, wake up." A loving masculine voice whispered ever so close into my ear – well I wish that happened. His voice was masculine but instead of whispering into my ear, he had placed a cool hand over my forehead. Even with that simple touch, a shiver shot threw my body starting from my toes then moved up to my head. "Ah so she awakes." The voice chuckled darkly yet still managed to send another shiver racing through my veins.

"Mhmm." I moaned not wanting to wake up just yet. This appeared to be a really good dream and the soreness of using a port key without being prepared was catching up to me. My muscles seemed worn out as if I had just ran five straight miles in the Olympics.

"Have some water." He offered pressing a paper cup to my lips. I obliged very thankful and took this moment to take a peak at this man. A gorgeous sight for my sore eyes greeted me immediately causing me to stare, non-blinking at him. _This voice _had turned out to be a very intelligent looking young man that sat beside me on the bed. From what I could tell he was maybe a little bit older than me, give or take a couple years. He had jet black hair paired with his haunting yet entrancing dark eyes, giving the appearance of him knowing something I didn't. Just to add to that; his vampire white skin did wonders to the whole tall, dark and handsome appeal. Everything physical, I noted looked completely different to me.

"...Hi?" I finally managed after breaking away from our staring competition. "Can I help you?" Was the first thing to mind and the quickest to escape my lips. _**Well if that wasn't rude...**_

"Yes actually. Do you know what you are?" A certain emotion gleamed in his dark eyes and I struggle to translate it. Which was then paused momentarily by the confusion over his question. There was a whole variety of subjects he could have been covering; being human, hopefully sane, a female or even a witch. I chose to go with the safest, well at least to me.

"A … girl?" I proposed hoping he wouldn't find the answer too far from his one. His hands held mine firmly in a comfortable grip, and he leaned forward. A brush rose on my face, climbing up from my neck to my cheeks, from the close contact.

"Your my Animus Materia." He spoke softly as not to cause me any more panic than his answer did. I frowned appearing very confused. _**What the hell was a An-i-mus Ma-te-ri-a? Was that even English?**_

"Huh?" Was the only answer I came up with.

"Your my soul mate." I coughed feeling a little uncomfortable. "Theresa, did you hear me?" The man asked worriedly. He stood up quickly relieving all contact, and paced the length of the bed. "She responded to the my call, she was the only possible relation between the two factors. I responded to the potion as well!" He mumbled clearly forgetting I was there.

"Uh... so your saying I'm your soul mate." He nodded. "Are you fucking crazy?" I nearly shouted while giving him a look of disbelief. "Seriously what are you on?!"

"You've never read about soul mates? In wizardry books?" The young man turned, eyes blazing with anger. I wonder if it was directed at me...

"Umm... in Witch Weekly.. yes. But never in real books or anything." I sat forward, and just waited quietly as he seemed to contemplate the situation.

"So what have you learned so far?" The man inquired waiting patiently as I began to explain my whole idea on how every person has a soul mate, and other insignificant things. "Now forget all that and listen to this. The truth about soul mate's is that only an extremely powerful wizard can be granted one. You have to have strong power's for the Fates to decide that you will need some one who will completely understand you through your life. Now a powerful wizard sometimes doesn't even know they have one or they can't find her/him. It is truly a rare occasion that soul mates find each other like we have done."

"Uh huh." I supplied nodding my head just mulling these thoughts over.

"Which was why I needed you. And I really do, I just never realized how much I did. The first time I saw you, a powerful emotion ran threw my body, something I didn't even realize I could feel." The man said gently, reaching out with his hand. I closed my eyes and leaned in as he began to stroke my cheek tenderly.

"Which is?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Love." I smiled half way and opened my eyes again.

"Well, I guess I believe you. I don't think anyone could fake emotion like that." I bit my lip for half a second. "But I would like to know your name, since you obviously know mine."

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

"Well Mr. Riddle, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." I laughed quoting some random muggle movie I had been forced to watch. " A _very _beautiful one."


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note:

What do you guys think of Harry Potter also having an soul mate? They would be completely different from Tom and Theresa though... Like I mean Tom and Theresa are more intelligent and noble right? So I'd have to portray Harry with a Hero Complex, and with a slight disregard for the rules. Yes, this means I have decided an ending for the story but it won't be occurring anytime soon. Also PM me if you want the people I portray Theresa and Tom off.

Thank you for reading XD **The Little Lost Lamb. **

**P.s: **This chapter is a little treat for all of you!

Tom Riddle : Point Of View. 

After sleeping alone for the last sixteen years, it felt very unusual to wake up sharing a bed. Of course being a teenage boy I have certain urges and let's just say I was happy to wake up before Theresa did.

_What the hells wrong with me? I'm acting like some love sick fool! _In all reasoning it was understandable to why I found this girl alluring. She was my soul mate, she was **mine**. I let my eyes stray back to Theresa's face. With some effort I could detect scars and light coloured marks. Her eyebrows were thin but still able to see visibly. The slightly long eyelashes were tinted blonde and hid what I found to be her most appealing quality – her grey eyes. I could tell almost every emotion and thought through them.

"Thomas?" Her small lips moved along with the pronunciation of my name. I groaned out loud trying to keep my self relatively calm.

"Yes love?" I let slip through my lips.

"I'm cold." Theresa mumbled as she cuddled up to me. I, Tom Riddle, **don't **cuddle but I guess I'll let it pass only this once. I had to keep her safe and out of anyone's knowledge. That was the only option left to me if I was to keep her alive. My thought's betrayed my plotting mine once again as I wandered back to when I had first heard about soul mates. Before I have read all those books, and all the searching.

"_Ms. Cromwell, could you, uh, t-tell us about s-soul mates?" A disgusting sixth year Hufflepuff muggleborn asked. Her face turned a ridiculous bright red as everyone began to stare at her. Her friends giggled quietly from beside her. _

"_Ah, so you girls are interested in soul mates? Well though it had been theorized by the _muggles _that there was a perfect match for everyone, a person to share their life completely monogamous, they were only half correct." The female teacher let out a high pitched giggle when she mentioned the word _muggle. _I couldn't agree more with her, they were disgusting creatures. "It is actually once in a Witch's half moon that two people are born soul mates for each other. But when it does happen it could take up to a hundred years for the partner to be chosen." _

"_But anyone could have one right?" The muggleborn pressed. "Even me?" _

"_No, only powerful wizards, mostly pure blooded__ones are chosen, one's with famous powerful ancestors ." The teachers eyes flickered over to me as she stated it. I held the contact as every other __student snickered at the obvious insult. _

"_Why couldn't Lucy have a soul mate?" A much __bolder__ Hufflepuff inquired as her muggleborn friend silently sulked beside her._

"_Because to be a powerful wizard, magic must be acquired though years of experience. If Ms. LaRouse had even one magical parent then she may have stood a chance." Ms. Cromwell answered voice devoid of any other emotion. "Class dismissed." I took my time to pack up while everyone else rushed out happy to be starting the weekend earlier. _

"_Professor." I acknowledge walking past her desk. _

"_Mr. Riddle... I understand your mother was a Gaunt?" Her tone held awe and fear – something I knew everyone in the wizarding world would come to do as well._

"_You tell me Professor." I turned to face the middle aged woman. She stood beside her old oak desk, a feeble hand resting on two worn out books. _

"_Well Mr. Riddle, I will tell you if your mother is indeed whom I believe her to be, then you have a very powerful bloodline. A direct descendant of many famous wizards. I can now only hope that the whispers of what you do in the Slytherin dungeon's are true. We need a change in this world. " A twinkle in her eye was one I could read anywhere. Lust. Lust for the filth of this world to be washed away allowing only the powerful to rise." _

"_I have no clue Professor, of what you are talking about." I replied innocently. A smirk fought it's way onto my face but did not win. It could not win if I was to remain only a bystander in this chaos. _

"_That's what I thought Mr. Riddle. But I hope you won't mind doing a little extra reading? It'll add some _**insight **_into our class discussion today." I took the light weight books from her grasp and placed them carefully into my messenger bag. _

"_Thank you Professor." I murmured reading both titles before looking back up. She waved her hand and walked back around her desk to her chair. _

"_Go enjoy the weekend Mr. Riddle." I bent my head to her and strode out of the class. Maybe the old hag wasn't that bad. _

If it hadn't been for that single discussion or disgusting mudblood then I wouldn't of had spent the night with this beauty. "Oh Theresa." I cooed stroking her cheek. "What have I got you into?" At least she wasn't in any other guys embrace. She is **mine**. **Only mine**.


End file.
